Hunter
by Hunterkiller1888
Summary: you will learn who Hunter is in this also be patient this is a work in progress i have no Summary for this yet I am working on re-writing this story and I don’t care if anyone likes it I’m doing it for me


**the photo I used for this is what Hunter looks like ps I do not own Naruto or RWBY all I own is Hunter** **also no flames** **if you're going to be helpful p.m. me and if your idea is good I'll put it in so ya** **ps you will learn how Hunter got 1 of the 7 swords in this fanfic** **also this is a work in progress so be patient this is part 1 of chapter 1** **and Hunter is 10 at the begining of the story and 25 at the end**

hi my name is Hunter Uzumaki or Hunter Rose, depending on which time peried, you know me from the time peried im originally from my name is, well Hunter Yassamay I'm an assassin for hire in that time peried. I lived in for all three of these when I was Hunter Uzumaki the Year, I was alive was 50 M.E to 109 M.E. Hunter Rose the year, i was alive was 203 M.E to 300 A.K Humanity was on the verge of Extinction on a planet called remnant and my final life I'm now immortal I was originally from a old world called Earth I lived in a village in the land fire, The Village was called konoha my family we're famous for our bloodline we had a total of 4 of them the Rinnegan chakra monster and serpent I'm still learning the Rinnegan, chakra monster though my family had large reserves of chakra, serpent is well I can shoot snakes out of my sleeves and several others I'm still learning the mysteries of it who was Hunter Rose I had serpents again and the Rinnegan yet again, I had 4 other things monster spirit it was where I was able to summon a humanoid monster this is what everyone in the world of Remnant called my semblance and my silver eyes the last one was I had unreal speed and all these Dimensions it was completely different in the dimension where I was a Shinobi Mist covered the entire ground when I ran in remnant Rose's went behind me my niece, Ruby has the same thing the last one was I was able to teleport just by thinking of a location or a person i have only been hurt once now that's a good story

 **flashback**

I was on this assination mission i was sent to kill a man on the border of Hi-no-kun,

i was supposed to kill him,

in 1 shot but that shit don't always,

work out how you thank it will,

so i just keept tailing him,

he had a total of 30 Shinobi guarding him for some reason they never stopped and when they did they only stopped for water breaks and food breaks never stop to rest they just kept going it was weird to me they aren't normal Shinobi,

normal Shinobi at least take 5 minute breaks to let their legs rest these bastards would stop for a minute eat and drink and then move along again, it made no sense to me at first I thought they were clones but no I could tell they weren't clones or Shadow clones these guys are something else something inhuman finally i realized something very weird about that I looked at one of them was missing an arm and a leg he had a wooden leg and a katana attached to where his arm it was fucking creepy thay stop again and looked around I was pretty sure they knew where I was but thay didn't make any moves to attack me so it was just weird to me

,thay set up camp so I sighed in relief and puting Kiba back in its sheath on my back and slid the dagger that was on my side back into it's sheath as well i layed on the Branch I was sitting on it was about 2 feet thick think about that shit 2 feet thick tree branch was fucking 20 feet long its crazy to think about it i lifting my bag off and tied it to my belt and pulled my half mask up over the bottom of my face I pulled out my little black book which was called Phoenix it's a book about a man with a Jutsu that let's him turn himself into a, Phoenix it was a cool concept but I've never heard of a Jutsu like that i have heard of a dojutsu where you can do that, but only members of my clan have it, it takes out a lot of my chakra so I don't use it that often i look down to see if thay were moveing thankfully no they just sat around a small fire

talking but some thing werid happend one of them just up and face planted in to the fucking fire i gaspt at that it was crazy, he's just fucking faints Into the Fire his buddy's got to cracking jokes and laughing about it like real fucking assholes, i got a tick mark on my head and i was pissed off at that sure they're my enemies and i am going to kill them but still me in that situation, I would not be laughing i would have helped him out of the fire but no dude falling into the damn fire these pricks laugh at him I grip Kiba i was ready to kill them all that's how mad i was but, then one of them said something that shocked me, knock it off you asshoses he Falls in and you fucking laugh your the fuckin most pathetic mercenaries i have ever work with im fucking done Sam you ok dude, y-ya J--Jay, ok i got you dude I sat in the tree completely shocked this Jay guy picks up his Buddy thet fell into the fire helps him walk and put's him inside a tent he turn around and curses out all the other Merc's you fuckers think this is funny when, he is healed you are all on your fucking own you got it im takeing him, with me to the Leaf so me and him can have a fucking shoot at a normal life

I saw the Merk's walk over to me it walked right past me and I decided to talk to them I threw my hirashi kunai into a tree 30 feet in front of them I told quarter on top of it and waited for them to show up **so you two want to go to the leaf right** who are you and where did you come from **my name's Hunter I was sent on a mission by the Hokage I can't I can't tell you everything else but that if you want to go to the leaf I will take you to my Camp were you will wait for two nights will I finish my mission after the two nights we will go to the leaf do you accept** yes yes we accept I'll do anything to get away from these bastards **okay let's go to the camp Hunter's camp three minutes later** so this is your camp **yeah I know it's not much but it's good enough to where I'm comfortable wait here while I finish the mission I'll be back in 20 minutes 15 minutes later** boss maybe we shouldn't have let them go what if they really do go to the leaf, i dont care, but boss what if they **the Bandit was cut off short as a kunai** **was sticking out of the front of his throat** what the fuck was that **time to die Hunter threw 3 kunai teleport to each kunai and slashed every single Bandit in the throat with his Tonto that was easier than I thought it was going to be** **he thought to himself** well what are you waiting for cut off their heads let's turn in their heads for the bounties I can use the money, o-ok Hunter-sama, just Hunter is fine let's go

 **hope you all like part 1 of 2 for chapter 1** **and see ya** **and Hunter is based off of Kakashi Hatake Qrow Branwen and Natsu Dragneel**


End file.
